Birthdays Suck
by HORSELUVR620
Summary: Resolutions: 1.Forget Phoenix-- 2.Love Forks-- 3.Get to know Charlie-- 4.Forget about Jake-- 5.Be Happy Bella has been used and abused. Now she is going to Forks. Rated M for language and sex/rape references. nothing too descriptive I am not SM-disclaimer
1. Plane Ride

Hi.........I'm Em. I hope you like this story. It will be going back and forth between journals, narratives, visions, thoughts, memories, etc. If you get confused just tell me. Um italics are journal. Underlined are thoughts. Bold are memories. Narratives are just normal font. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!!

**

* * *

**

**~Flashback~**

**"Hey Jake. How was class? Which one was it?"**

**"Where the fuck is my dinner? I told you I would be home at 5 and it is," he paused to look at the clock on his black touchscreen (expensive) phone, "ahem 5:30. Why the hell isn't it ready? You had all freaking day! You are the laziest, least useful bitch in the world." Jake had obviously just gotten back from the bar, not class, and he was drunk. He smelled like pot, cheap beer, and sex.**

**"I'm sorry. It will be ready soon. What classes did you have today?"**

**"Why the fuck do you care?" He yelled at me. "Just hurry up and make my dinner." I quickly got his steak out from the broiler and gave him huge helpings of mashed potatoes and gravy, as well as some green beans which were coated with butter and salt. I put everything on a tray and brought it to him in front of the 50 inch plasma screen hi def TV we had. **

**"I want some scotch."**

**"Jake, I told you last night that we were out, and I'm too young to buy alcohol. Do you even know how old I am?"**

**"Uh... aren't you like 15?"**

**"No Jake, god, today is my 16****th**** birthday! Happy birthday to me," I said sarcastically.**

**"Bells, baby, I have a present for you."**

**"You do?" Wow, I hadn't been expecting this.**

**"Have sex with me Bells."**

**"NO, Jake we have been through this before, I am to young. I'm still in high school for Christ's sake."**

**"Yeah, well, I'm in college and I don't care." He was way stronger than me, and he easily held my hands behind my back while he kissed me. I couldn't push him away. He took one hand away from mine, and he took off his shirt. He had hickeys all over his chest.**

**"Where the hell did you get those?" I couldn't hear his stupid, pathetic, attempt at a response. "Damn't Jacob, I know what they are. Who gave them to you, and why do you smell like sex, and why the hell is the belt I bought you gone?" I demanded.**

**"Bella. Shut the fuck up. I had sex with this girl. Okay. Happy?" I knew he didn't care, so I didn't bother to answer. "You are blowing things out of proportion."**

**"What, I'm not blowing anything out of proportion!" He snickered. "What!!"**

**"You said blow. You know baby, I think that might be a good idea. Blow me. Right now!"**

**I noticed then that he had taken off his shirt all of the way. "How about we try this again, BLOW ME, or you WILL get whipped." So I did. I gave him oral sex. Then he raped me. Over and over again. So hard, so fast, so painful. **

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

I realized then that I was crying. "So he raped me, every week, every day for the next year. On either of our birthdays, I had to give him head. That is why I hate birthdays."

"Well miss, I'm very sorry that happened to you. Um, now that your story is over, do you mind if I go to the bathroom, you have been talking for 3 hours.

"What, oh, um sure." I got up, and the woman next to climbed out of the seat and went to use the small, uncomfortable plane bathroom.

"Miss, hello, would you like some dinner?"

"Yes, please. I believe that I ordered the vegetarian option." She handed me some under-cooked ravioli and a disgusting roll, along with an apple and some Chex Mix. I scarfed it down unbelievably quickly. The lady who was sitting next to me came back and fell asleep. I saw the passengers closest to me still staring at me like 'Aw, that sucks. Poor girl. Oh my god I can't believe that someone would do that to her.' Wow. That is bull shit. They didn't even see the bruises, cuts, and burns that covered my arms, chest, legs, and personal areas. None of them would even look me in the eye. Why had I told that woman everything when she just asked me if I was okay.

Wow. My life is pathetic. Here I am, traveling, alone, on Christmas Eve, with everything I own (and could get out of the house with) is in a set of duffel bags in the overhead compartments. I guess I might as well write in my journal now, I mean, I'm bored anyway.

_

* * *

_

_Bella's Journal_

_New Year's Resolutions_

_1. Forget Phoenix_

_2. Love Forks_

_3. Get to know Charlie_

_4. Forget about Jacob Black_

_5. Be happy :)_

_Hi. I'm Bella Swan. You are my journal. I bought you for myself on my 16__th__ birthday, but I haven't had time to write yet. I am 17 years old. I am moving from Phoenix, Arizona, to Forks, Washington. From the Valley of the Sun, to the land of rain. Literally, Forks gets more rain than any part of the continental U.S., and that is where I have to move. Damn my life sucks. _

_Well, yesterday was my birthday. I am, as I said, 17 years old. I hate my birthday. Since I was 2, on my birthday, I have been ignored. Since I was 16, I was raped. I am hoping that moving to Forks and Charlie will make my life better. Okay, maybe you don't get the horror of Jake. Well here are Jake's problems:_

_-aggressive_

_-persistent_

_-amazingly hawt_

_-two-sided_

_But, strangely, I used to love him more than anything. He used to be a nice guy, before the alcohol and drugs, but that changed. When we started going out I was 15 and he was 18, but I never felt the age difference. He was just like a big teddy bear. And I mean BIG, really, Jake was 6'8", and I am 5'4", so it is like an ant next to a giant. Then one day, everything changed. I caught him fucking my best friend, wait scratch that, my ex-best friend. He said that she came onto him, and threatened him, but that was bull crap. He was totally lying. So I broke up with him._

_Then, on Valentine's Day, a month later, he apologized, took me to a fancy restaurant, and I took him back. That is the stupidest thing I could ever have done. Bad Bella. Whoops. I bet I know what you are thinking. Awwwwwww. How cute!! Not. He started accusing me of cheating on him, and not giving him enough attention. Hell, I was making all of his meals, wrote a kick-ass essay that got him into a great college, and payed for his room and board. Not that he was at his dorm much. Mostly he was at my house. Eating MY food. Watching MY TV. Sleeping in MY bed. That was not okay. I mean he was invading my space. So, one day, when his dinner was cold, because HE was late, he hit me. Yes, I said it. He hit me. He was drunk, because he has never, I mean had never done anything like that before. Now I know that it was just the beginning, foreshadowing, if you will. _

_You might be wondering, where are her parents. I mean, I was 16. Well, Renee, my mom, died of cancer, and her husband, Phil, disowned me. He like kicked me out. Just because I said that I didn't like the way his friends looked at me._

_"Your aren't pretty. They are just looking at you politely you slut!" Those were his exact words when he kicked me out. So then, I went to Jake's house. I was hoping that he would help me, but his room-mate said he "wasn't there" even though I swear I could hear noise coming from the shower. I guess that's just the boy code. You know, like for girls, you can't go out with a friend's crush, boyfriend, or ex, maybe for guys, its like, you can't rat your friend out when he is cheating on his girlfriend. I don't really know. But after that, I went straight to this apartment that I heard was available in the center of town, bought it with most of my savings, and enrolled in an online school. I get straight A's. I have a 4.0 GPA. Well, back to the whole parent thing. Well, even though Phil called me a slut, I was still a virgin, actually, I was until Jake raped me. But I'm not going to write about that, because of all the painful memories. _

_I bet you are confused, because I moving to Charlie's house. Well, he is my biological father, but I didn't know about him until last month, when I found a letter of his to Renee. It said:_

_Dear Renee,_

_To this day, I ask myself why you left, and it occurs to me that I was never good enough for you, and for that I am truly sorry. I will stop sending you letters now. I will always love you. Call me if you need anything._

_-Charlie_

_I called the number that he had left, and he told me that he didn't know about me, and that I was welcome to call him if I needed anything. Which is why I hope that it is okay that I'm on my way to live with him. He doesn't know that I'm coming. This should be interesting. Oh well, the plane is landing now. I will write more later. On the cab ride to Charlies._

* * *

hi. this is em. I hope that you had a great new years. Enjoy the story. Ps review and pm and I update wayyyy faster. Just ask anyone who has read my other story, I Won't Forget. Read that one too if you want. Pps thank you for reading


	2. Asshole and Thank God

Heyyyyyy. This is Em. This is the second chapter of Birthdays Suck. I only own this plot. Stephenie Meyer owns everything that you recognize from the series. Please enjoy. Um italics are journal. Underlined are thoughts. Bold are memories. Narratives are just normal font. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!! KEWL. Enjoy.

**LPOV—Leah Point of View**

"Oh that looks gross. You are a stupid useless bitch. Get the fuck out of my sight."

"Oh, um, sir, I'm sorry, but I'm not supposed to leave the information booth unless of an emergency." I said to the stupid, rude man that I was trying to sell a new TV to. I did not sign up for this. I work in IKEA for Christ's sake! I should not have to be called a bitch at work.

"I don't give a cow's shit. You know what, this isn't worth it. I like LCD screens more that plasma anyway." Before he stalked off, he slipped a piece of paper onto the counter at my desk.

"Excuse me, sir, you dropped some-" Oh my god. That asshole. He gave me his number. And his name. I dialed the number that was scrawled on the page.

"Hullo?" He even answers his phone rudely.

"Yes, hi. This is Leah, you know, from the information booth. And I was wondering, why the hell would I want to go out with you, Jacob?!?" My voice was a mix of anger and curiosity. No one has asked me out in like a month.

"Well, you are pretty. And spunky. I like that in a girl."

"Oh, well, um thanks, I think. I guess you were cute-ish too. We could go out sometime."

"Okay. What time do you get off work?" He said, but he sounded like he already knew.

"I get off in 20 minutes."

"Okay, see you in 15."

"But I get off of work in 20."

"Oh really, I thought you meant that we would be getting off in 20 minutes. Sorry, my bad. I'll pick you up out front of the employee entrance in half an hour." Crap. What did I get myself into? Jacob is a pervert.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHPOV—CHARLIE POINT OF VIEW**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Who the hell is here? Its freaking 11 o' clock at night. Oh well.

"Hello, who are you?" There was a young girl on my front porch. She looked like she was 16 or 17, and she had bags with her. "Do you need help? I someone going to hurt you?" I had to play the part of Police Chief Swan after all.

"Um, no sir. My name is Bella. Bella Swan. Are you Charlie Swan?" Oh my god. Is this my daughter. "I am Renee's daughter."

"Oh, um hello. I'm not good at these things. Renee handled the meeting new people part."

"Oh. Renee is dead. Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Sure Hun. Of course. Anything you need. Do you need to go to high school?"

"Thank you. And I take an online class program, but do you think I could enroll in 11th grade? I get straight A's with that program."

"Of course. Lets get you to the guest room." I picked up her duffel bag, and put my arm over her shoulder in a hug-like movement. Its been a while since I've had anyone to hug. She flinched away, but I will question her tomorrow. "You look beat kid."

"Oh. Thank you so much."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

Charlie gave me an awkward hug, and it hurt my shoulders, so I flinched away. I hope he doesn't get suspicious. I'm so glad that he offered me a place to stay. I don't really have anywhere else to go.

_Bella's Journal_

_Thank god Charlie is going to let me stay here. He is even going to enroll me in Forks High. I have never been to high school before. I hope I don't fall behind. I haven't been to a real school in three years. I'm so glad that Jake hasn't found me yet. That was an annoying plane ride. There was a lot of turbulence. Note to self: Turbulence is not good when you have bruises all over your back, legs, stomach, neck, and every other place on your body except for the face. He never hit me there. He didn't want any one to know. Well, he never hit me there hard enough to leave a mark, or light enough for someone to be able to distinguish it as a hand print. That was what he did. His hits were either extremely light, or unbearably heavy. Normally, they were heavy._


	3. Coming Home

* * *

Hiiiii. Ok so I just thought that I should clear some things up. Charlie's reaction was weird, because he was surprised. Anyhooo. Here is chapter 3 and SM still owns everything that you recognize from the story. I also want to thank my reviewers I love ya'll. :D Enjoy!

**EMPOV—Emmett point of view**

"I can't wait to move back to Forks! I love it there. I like the beach!" I am so excited. Carlisle just said that we were moving back to Forks next week, and we would start classes with the second semester. I've was never good at math, but then I got changed, and I have had lots of time to learn. Plus Rose is really sexy when she teaches.

"I know Em, but this time you and Jazz and Edward can't play pranks on the teachers, and you have to promise not to wear seventies clothes again."

"Roseeeeeeeeeee, we wore those because it was the seventies and we played pranks because we are guys and thats what we do."

"Emmett, I don't care if it was the seventies, those clothes were hideous and I have no idea how they became popular!"

"Now you sound like Alice. Just chill Rose, lets go pack."

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

"Jazz, we have to go home and start packing soon!" I yelled. I have to yell loud when Jasper is hunting, because he isn't exactly quiet. Actually, it's hard to break a mountain lion's neck quietly.

"Aww, why?"

"Because we are moving back to Forks and we have to pack. We aren't going to wear the seventies clothes that are in the closets at the Forks house."

"But that's why we left them there."

"NO! I left them there so that you and Em couldn't find them. Thank god Edward has somewhat good fashion sense, I don't know what I would do to hide them, I mean I would think about them, and then Eddie would no where they were."

"That is exactly the point. And it isn't fair to use powers against me."

"You have powers. You can make me feel better than anyone. Like last night. Or last year, in the fire, and all of my clothes died. You made me happy again."

"You know Ali, if we repeat the last night part, I might be more willing to go back to Forks."

"Well," I whispered seductively, "that could be arranged." I started kissing down his cheek and nose, to his mouth, where there was just a bit of remaining blood. Then, I noticed his hands were roaming up and down my back and butt. I let my hands do pretty much the same thing, and when his hands locked in my hair, I moaned. I tried to reach my hands up to his head, but he was too tall. :( darn. Oh well. (AN. Okay, mostly all of you know what happens next. If you don't, review or pm me and I will get back to you soon. If this were Mama Mia then it would be dot dot dot if you saw that movie otherwise it is known as sex. Lol)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**

* * *

**

**JPOV—Jacob point of view**

"Son of a bitch."

"What is it baby?" Leah asked me. God, she is so needy.

"Nothing. I just am running late this morning. And my head hurts."

"Oh, do you want some Tylenol?

"No, just leave me alone."

"Okay, but I have a hangover too you know."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Why the hell do you have to act like such a dick?" Oh that was a mistake.

"Bitch! I know that you did not just fucking call me a dick!" She can tell that it was a mistake now. She looks scared. She should be. I back-handed her across the face (btw that means slapped in case you didn't know.)

"What the shit Jake? Why the hell did you just hit me?" She needs to stop yelling at me. I hit her again, and this time she fell over.

"Now, what did you mean?"

"I meant why the FUCK DID YOU JUST HIT ME?" I kicked her stomach.

"Excuse me? I really think that you want to change your words."

Still clutching her stomach she said, "I meant, I'm sorry Jacob. I didn't mean what I said."

"Good, thats what I thought. Now, I'm going to class. Would you please have my dinner ready when I get back. Thanks" I didn't wait for a response. I just took a shower and changed into some nice pants and a shirt.

**

* * *

**

**LPOV—Leah point of view**

What the hell is wrong with Jake today? I mean, I knew he was a jerk, but I never thought that he would ever hurt me. What was it that Mom told me to do if I was in an abusive relationship? Oh yeah, call her. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello, Leah, honey, how are you?"

"Mommy, can I come home?"

"Of course baby. When will you be coming?"

"I'm packing up today, so I will be home tomorrow."

"Okay honey, I will get your room ready." We said our goodbyes, and after I hung up I burst into tears. I am so glad that she didn't ask what happened. I'm sure that she will later though.

**

* * *

**

**SPOV—Sue point of view (Leah's mom)**

Oh my god. I wonder what happened. Leah was crying. I hope that she is okay. I will find out tomorrow I guess. I think I'm going to call Charlie. I saw a young girl in his upstairs window when I drove by this morning. I picked up the phone and started dialing, when the doorbell rang.

"Hi Charlie, I was about to call you." It was Charlie at the door.

"Sue, I need some help."

"Of course Charlie, anything."

"My daughter came home. Bella. Her name is Bella. She is 16. I don't know what to do with her. I left her a note and came over here. I don't know anything about teenage girls. Help!"

"Charlie, calm down. How is she?"

"She is perfect. But I think that something hurt her, because I touched her arm, and she flinched. She didn't call first or anything. Its like it was a split second decision."

"Okay. Calm down. Breathe. Out. In. Out. In. Good. Okay. So, have you enrolled her in school?"

"Yes, yesterday. When she got here, I called Forks High."

"Good. Well, lucky for you, my teenage daughter is coming home for a few weeks from her time away. I think somebody or something is wrong though, because she was crying. But we will find out soon. First of all, we need to get Bella a car. I think Billy Black has that old truck still, maybe you could get that for her. For now."

"Okay, thanks Sue. Good luck with your daughter. I should get home, I bet Bella is awake."

"Okay. Bye, good luck with your daughter too. You guys should come over for dinner tomorrow, I am making lasagna." I said.

"Will do. Bye."

I waved goodbye. He is a nice guy. I hope that Bella is okay.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Hello everyone. I hope that you liked that. Please review. I will update faster if you give me ideas. Thanks in advance. Oh, and if anybody has any questions or suggestions, I would love to hear them. I try to work suggestions into the plot somehow. And I either reply to questions, PM people, or answer questions on the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love ya'll.

-Em


	4. Who Are They?

**JPOV—Jake point of view**

Where the hell is Leah? I got home and she was just gone. Whatever. She probably went out to get like, some of those stupid books she always reads. I walked over to the fridge to get out a beer, but they were all gone. That mother fucking slut took my beer, AND she left the box in the fridge. When I picked it up to throw it into the trash, a piece of paper floated to the ground. I picked it up and began to read.

_Jacob,_

_I had to leave. M y mom always told me that if a guy hit me once he would do it again, and that if a guy hits me, that I should get out of that relationship. So I am. Damn Jake, you broke one of my ribs. I am only 16. You know that. I am only in NYC for an exchange program for school. I'm not tell you where I'm going, but you should know that if you try to look for me, you will get hurt. Badly. I gave you everything. Literally. I gave you my virginity, and I did everything you asked of me. I cooked and cleaned, I slept with you, hell, I even gave you head. In trade, you gave me alcohol. I only drank so that I could pass out instead of sleep with you. You are too rough. But now that I think about it, you probably raped me while I was passed out. You know the funny thing, I thought that I was smart enough to not be abused. I left home to avoid certain people, but you are worse than they ever were. Have you heard the song, "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield? Well, that song is the complete opposite of our relationship. All except for the first word. Incompatible. Well, I think that that just about sums it up. You are obviously not my soul mate. I actually thought you were. That was a long time ago. I WILL find one. And I am going to forget you. I swear I will. And if you try to find me, as I said before, you will get bitched at by my entire town. _

_-L_

That bitch left me. I never did anything to her. I only hit her because she pissed me off. And she knows that she enjoyed the sex. She obviously didn't remember the moaning and screaming. Whatever. Its her loss. I will find her. She deserves to know what she forgot. And while I'm at it, I may as well find Bella. She left me too. And she didn't even leave a letter.

**LPOV—Leah Point of View**

"Mommy," I whispered. I had just gotten off the plane, and I saw my mom, standing with my bags at the baggage claim. I ran up to her. "Hi mom."

"Baby, I missed you so much!" She stepped forward to give me a hug, but I quickly stepped away.

"Please don't touch me mommy. It hurts. All over." A look of concern immediately replaced the hurt that was on her face from when I stepped away. "I met a guy. In New York. And he hurt me. Really badly."

"Oh hun!" She exclaimed. "What can I do? Charlie is a police officer, he can do something. What was the bastard's name?" I looked at her, surprised that she swore.

"Mom, I really just want to forget about him." Thankfully, she dropped the subject. For then. We left the airport and got into mom's 2000 Honda truck. On the drive home I said, "I missed you mommy."

"Baby, I missed you more than you could ever know. Hey, do you remember Charlie?"

"Yeah, he's the police dude, right?"

"Yeah, well, he found out that he has a sixteen year old daughter, and she moved in with him. She actually just came from Brooklyn, NY. She will be in your grade at school, because she skipped ninth grade, just like you. Her name is Bella, you girls should get together sometime."

"Yeah, totally. I'd love that. Can I call her? Do you have her number?"

"Of course. Give her a call when you get home."

~1 week later~

I ran downstairs just as the doorbell rang.

"Hi. You're Bella right? I'm Leah Clearwater, Sue's daughter," I said perkily.

"Oh, hi Leah," she said. She sounds depressed and subdued, like she has a barrier surrounding herself. I will have to find out the story behind that.

**BPOV—Bella Point of View**

Whoa, that girl is loud. But I like her. She seems friendly and honest, but she looks like she isn't normally this loud. I bet she is using it as protection. I remember when I went through that stage. It was the best one. I think she has been hurt by somebody.

"So, do you wanna go see a movie, or we could get some lunch?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, I was thinking we could get some food from the diner, and then go eat it next to that pond. You know, the one about five minutes from the center of town."

"Okay, but you should know that I am so clumsy I will probably make us both fall."

"That's okay. I'm wearing my grunge clothes, so I'll be prepared." What the hell is she talking about? She is wearing dark blue skinny jeans under brown boots with a black tank top. I feel small in comparison. I'm wearing some well-fitting jeans and a pair of ankle boots with a heavy sweater.

"You look great. Seriously."

"Are you sure? Thanks. Hold on one second. I'm gonna grab a sweater, it will probably get cold later."

~we drove into town~

We got out of my boring red truck that Charlie got from Billy Black pretty soon after my arrival. I was so surprised when he got it for me. I took a quick glance around the small square that is the center of Forks. There were a few shops, a library that was badly stocked -I already checked-, and of course, the Diner. Sue owns it. I also noticed that there was a group of teenagers in the pavilion. I also noticed that as soon as I looked at them, one of the boys looked up; the one that wasn't making out with his girlfriend. They were all gorgeous. There was a short, almost pixie-like one that was sitting on her boyfriend's lap. Then there was a tall, model-like girl with long blond hair that was standing between some guy's legs. The guy was huge! Seriously, I would not want to get on his bad side. But strangely, none of these people got my attention. The one that wasn't with someone, the one that was staring at me, was strangely the one I couldn't take my eyes off of. Not even when he looked at me. He had red-brown, wavy hair. I could swear that he was staring at me too.

"Come on Bella. We have to beat the lunch rush to the diner."

"Okay, hey Leah, do you know those kids over there? The ones in the pavilion."

"I honestly have no clue. I wish I knew A LOT more about him though," she said suggestively. "We can ask my mom when we go in. She is working the counters today because Embry Call, the guy who normally takes orders is sick, and so is Sam, the amazingly tall, dark, and handsome stock boy. He is so fine!"

"Leah!" We headed inside, both of us laughing. Before we walked into the door, I looked back at the boy who was staring at me, and he was now talking quietly with his friends. When I looked at him, he looked up once more.

**EPOV—Edward Point of View**

Why can't those girls just go inside the bakery. The short one with the brown hair smells so good, and I could just snap the bad-smelling one's neck so quickly, she wouldn't even know what was happening. The one who's name is Leah is thinking interesting things. Nothing I haven't heard before though.

Damn. That guy is soooooo fine. I just wanna go over there and eat him up. But Bella seems to like him. Yes Leah, good, good, just ignore him.

Huh, so the good smelling one is Bella. Leah really does smell bad; very dog like.

"Edward, calm down. Don't do it. You shouldn't disappoint Carlisle and ruin everything he has worked for."

"Shut it Jasper. She just smells so good." He immediately made me feel very full and not thirsty. "Stop!"

"No Edward. And I know how you feel. I feel it too. Fight it. Seriously man, we can leave if you want."

"No, that won't be necessary. Hold on."

"Okay guys, lets go."

"Jazz, seriously, I'll be fine." He looked over at Alice, questioning her with his eyes.

"Jazzy, he isn't going to do anything. Trust him. Plus, Emmett is here, so he can hold him back. Let's just do what we were doing."

"Fine," he said, albeit without much hesitation, and started kissing (actually it looked like he was eating) Alice's neck and running his hands all, literally all, over her body. Emmett at that point was so entranced with Rosalie's body that he hadn't even noticed our conversation. But I could hear his thoughts.

Yum, someone or something smells good. Oh shit! Edward, please don't tell Rose. She hates when I compliment people other than her. She would kill me. Please!!! He looked up with puppy dog eyes. I looked back at him with a look that said, don't worry, you secret is safe with me...until you piss me off.

Well, thanks for reading. To get you caught up, the Cullens came back to Forks, and so did Leah. She and Bella are friends. Everybody will meet. And I may have been hinting at werewolf participation. Who knows? I am a woman of mystery. Not. If you want to know my story plans, tell me in a review. Also, there is a poll on my page, and I would appreciate your input. So please go to it. I can't put the next chapter up until at least ten people go to the poll. Thanks!!! Once again, I update faster if you review.


	5. It's A Small World

Okay let me just say that I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner. I was really busy, and I won't be updating any more this week. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who went to the poll, and sorry if this isn't what you voted for. Unfortunately, majority rules. But I hope you like this chapter anyway. :D Thanks and please review. P.S. I am NOT a doctor, the medical terms may be and probably are wrong. So don't go to the doctor because of what I say here.

-Em :D

* * *

**LPOV—Leah POV**

I am so mad at Mom. She made me go to the hospital for all of my bruises. But at least Charlie made Bella go too. She almost passed out when they stuck her with a needle so they could do a blood test and make sure that she didn't have any STDs. I hope that neither of us do. But I'm so glad that she finally told me her story, and I realized that it really is a small world after all

* * *

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Leah, can I talk to you?" Bella asked._

_"Sure, and then I think that there is something I need to tell you."_

_"Oh, well you can go first if you want." She looked nervous all of a sudden._

_"No, no, no! You are going to tell me first and I'm going to talk second. Okay?"_

_"Fine. So, have you ever wondered why I am covered in bruises the size of soccer balls, and why I trip all of the time?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, the tripping is partially because of bad genes, but it is also because one of my toes is broken. My ex threw a remote control at me one day, and it landed on my foot. My ex boyfriend is the one who beat me, and raped me, and hurt me in ways that I didn't know were possible." I gave a sharp intake of breath._

_"Sh, let me finish," Bella ordered, "I paid for his apartment and food and school. Hell, I wrote __a kick-ass college admissions essay, and that is why he has a full ride to a great university, but I don't think he even attends half of his classes. Anyway, I left him in New York and came here, to Charlie, to Sue, well pretty much the entire community is watching out for me."_

_"New York? What was this guy's name?"_

_"Well actually, the apartment was in Brooklyn, and the bastard's name was and probably still is -unless he changed it when he was drunk- Jacob Black." I gasped and looked at her. "What?" She asked._

_"Well, I was going to tell you that I came home because I was abused too. I came from New York. His name was Jacob Black. He told me that his Mom had bought the apartment, but it was you wasn't it?"_

_"I bet it was. Wait, so he abused you too? Its a small world."_

_"Yeah, it is. He raped me too._

~END OF FLASHBACK~

* * *

So that is why both of us are at the hospital, together, sitting in a little white room that smells like antiseptic and white plastic gloves, waiting for the results of our blood tests to come back. We were holding each other's hands and whispering quietly, so that our parents didn't hear. They were out in the hallway reading the information about cholesterol levels or results of smoking or something else that they had forgotten from their 10th grade Health classes.

Then, our doctor, Dr. Cullen walked into the room. "Would you ladies like your parents in the room with you, or would you like them to wait in the waiting room down the hallway?" I glanced sideways at Bella and we both knew that we needed to do this alone, well, not alone, but without our parents.

"Outside please Dr. Cullen," Bella said timidly.

"Alright." He stepped outside to tell our parents where to wait, and I tried, without success to calm Bella's nerves by singing "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls in her ear. That song always makes her smile. Always, except for today apparently. Dr. Cullen strode back into the room. He is actually extremely nice looking. I was glad he didn't take my pulse, or he might have found that it was at an unhealthy level.

"Please sit down and be calm, neither of you have anything serious to worry about. Bella, you will need to take calcium pills every day, because your bones are very brittle, and Leah, you should just keep up your blood sugar levels, because the hospital charts show that you have a mild form of diabetes."

"Thank you Dr," we said at the same time.

"Well, don't thank me yet. You still need tests and I will need to keep an eye on you for the duration of your pill use, Bella. And Leah, we did find that you have an unusually high temperature and your pulse is a bit fast for my liking, but after you both get some rest, you should be fine. You may feel free to contact the hospital psychologist at any time. And I want to see you both back here in two weeks for a check-up. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you so much," I said. Bella seemed to grateful to speak.

"Th-th-thank you Dr. Cullen," she eventually whispered.

"You are very welcome, now if you would please follow me to my office, we can sign the necessary papers and then you can both go home." We rose from the uncomfortable, cold, brown, hospital chairs, and trailed him to his office, which was surprisingly comfortable and home-looking. There was a picture of his family on his desk, and strangely, they seemed to be glittering in the sunlight. I guess it was just the sun filtering in through the crimson curtains on the West-pointing window. It must be nearing 5 'o clock.

"Please sign here Miss Clearwater, and Miss Swan, please give your signature on the line beneath my signature."

We did as he said, and then I heard footsteps walking quickly down the hallway. All of a sudden, that god-like figure from the pavilion that Bells likes stuck his head into the room. He appeared to sniff the air, then, he made a face that looked as though he smelled a skunk, and darted immediately out of the room.

"Poor fellow must have walked into the wrong office," Dr. Cullen said, but I don't think that he believed it. His eyes were filled with disappointment and he seemed almost angry. He must be one of those quiet angry people, like the ones where you make them mad, and instead of yelling at you, he talks quietly and tries to resolve whatever happened, and by the time he is done with you, you wish that he had yelled because you wouldn't have felt as bad. I'm not. I'm a loud angry person. If I'm mad, you will hear about it. Sure as hell, you will know.

**

* * *

**

**EPOV-- EDWARD POV**

I walked into Carlisle's office, only to find that girl from before sitting inside signing some papers. I sniffed the air, and her sweet, floral scent was mixed with a disgusting, animalistic smell coming from the girl next to her, Leah, I believe, was her name. She smelled like a skunk that is squashed on the road. And together, the scent was so overpowering, I have no idea how Carlisle stood it. I made a face and stalked quickly out of the room. I feel bad for making the face though, because I caught the look on Carlisle's face, and he looked so disappointed. As soon as I saw them leave, I ran to his office at an unbearable human speed.

"Carlisle!"

"Yes, Edward. What is it?"

"That girl, Bella, that was in here earlier, I can't read her mind! And she smells so good, I could barely resist killing her and her companion, Leah."

"Well, I'm glad you resisted," Carlisle said, "as they are two of my patients, who are here because of rape and abuse from the same man."

"Wow," I said. "It is a small world."

"Yes, for them, it is. Now, you will be attending school with both of them when the summer recess is over, and I expect you to be kind, and to not kill either of them. Understood?"

"Yes sir. I'm going to go home because I am worried that Jasper and Alice are going to have sex in my room because it's closer to the front door and they don't want to wait. Again."

"That wasn't Jazz and Ali," Carlisle said suggestively.

"Ew, thats disgusting Carlisle. I'm going to go home and sanitize my ENTIRE room. I can't believe that you and Esme had sex on my bed." I walked out of the door, down the stairs, and got into my shiny silver Volvo. I love that car. On my way home, I spotted Rose's car, a red convertible, on the side of the road, and she was in the hood, moving wires and stuff.

"Hey Rose," I yelled.

"What?" She yelled.

"Whoa, calm down Rosalie. Don't attack me, you might break a nail, or even scratch your car."

"I would be more careful than that. God, you men don't give a crap about us do you? Do you realize that you have not even asked me if I need help? Do you?"

"Um, no." She jumped at me and pushed me back into my car.

"GO HOME EDWARD!!!!!"

* * *

Hey everybody, thanks for reading. I won't be updating until next week, because I have a busy week coming up, so please just chill and read and review. I hope you liked it. :D And don't worry, they will meet eventually, just wait.


	6. The Vamps and the Wolves

OKAY SO I KNOW I PROMISED TO UPDATE, BUT YOU GUYS HAVE no IDEA HOW BUSY I WAS!!!!!! LIKE SERIOUSLY. AND IN CASE YOU HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING MY BOARDING SCHOOL APPLICATION PROCESS, I GOT IN BUT I CAN'T AFFORD IT, WHICH SUCKS BUT WHATEVER. SO I'M UPDATING NOW!!!

-EM

p.s. I do not own anything that you recognize from any book, movie, song, etc..... :D please review.

p.p.s. I am NOT a doctor or medical expert of any sort. Do not follow any medical advice or anything in this or any chapter.

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

**EPOV**

"Carlisle, I'm back!" I called into the house. I immediately heard him shut his laptop and walk swiftly down the staircase. Everyone else was already downstairs.

"Good, because I have something that all of you need to know. Today, I was driving home from work when I smelled something. Something awful."

"Ew, did you hit a skunk Carlisle?" asked Emmett. God he is so immature.

"Em, shut the hell up and let Carlisle talk," Alice said loudly.

"Thank you Alice, but there is no need for foul language."

"Sorry," she said, ashamed.

"It's alright. As I was saying I smelled something awful. It was as animalistic as possible. Werewolves." I heard a collective gasp coming from the couches. All of a sudden everyone was talking. "Quiet!" Carlisle commanded.

"What do we do? Do you think they know about the treaty? I mean, Sam knows that they aren't allowed in Forks."

"I'm aware of that Edward, but unfortunately, I think that we have a young werewolf on our hands. And I am almost positive that I know who it is. I think that we have to pay Sam a visit, just to be sure that he is aware of the new one."

"Okay, who is going to go?" Rose asked.

"Well, not Jasper, because he may not be able to control himself," Emmett said. Jasper hung his head, and Rose hit Emmett upside the head. "What?" Emmett asked. We all glared at him. "Oh," he said, "crap. Sorry Jazz, I didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever Emmett. But you are right, I may not be able to handle it, especially if I get distracted by something."

"Alright, I appreciate your honesty, Jasper. I was thinking that I would go, and so would Edward, Alice, and Rose." Wow, I didn't know that he thought I would be able to control myself.

"Thank you Carlisle, I would love to," we all said. We all got into my car, and sped off to La Push.

**BPOV**

"Ugh, I hate taking pills," I complained to Leah.

"I know, I hate taking my blood sugar level," my best friend replied in a very annoyed voice.

"Calm down, it is all okay," I said quickly. She has been very angry lately. I'm actually pretty worried about her. All of a sudden her phone started playing "_Sober"_ by P!nk and I jumped. It was pretty loud, and I knocked over my pills. As she answered it, I had to go under the table and pick them up. By the time I was done, she had hung up and was gathering her things to leave.

"Sorry Bells, I have to go. Everyone is fine, I just forgot to do something. I'll text you later. Bye." She jogged out of the kitchen, jumped in her car, and headed in the direction of La Push. It was then that I realized that I had Leah's ring tone stuck in my head.

_I don't want to be the one that laughs the loudest,_

_or the one who never wants to be alone._

I realized that it was true. It had never been a problem with me before though, being alone. I always just read _Pride and Prejudice_ or _Jane Eyre_ and I had been fine. I have NEVER really had a true friend before either. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. Damn, I sound lesbian ish. But I'm so not. I still remember that hot guy from the pavilion. He was so fine. Whoa, Bella, put your head back on. Where did Leah go? She looked really worried when she left. I'm going to go find her. I got in my red truck, and zoomed – figuratively speaking – to La Push.

I looked around the small town and saw her car parked in front of a small white house, that had a trail behind it. I got out, and rang the door bell. Then, I noticed that there was a gorgeous Volvo parked out front as well. I wonder how much somebody paid for that. Probably more than is in my college fund. Not that there is a lot, I spent it all on Jake. I heard somebody inside, walking towards the door, and I backed up so that they could open up the screen door.

"Go away girl, we are busy here," some old man in a wheel chair said. He was about to shut the door.

"Wait! My friend Leah is in La Push, and her car is parked right there," I pointed to her small car, "and I really need to talk to her. Please can I come in?"

"No, but she can come out, for a few minute." He yelled for her in the house, and within two minutes, we were both seated on the porch swing, her long legs stretched far out in front of her.

"Well Bella, why did you follow me here? I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself."

"I followed you hear because you just left so suddenly, and you looked scared and worried and pissed, so I followed you. Are you okay? Why are you in La Push?" Then, I heard a screeching noise around the corner. A tall man got out and walked up the porch steps.

I screamed, "Get the hell away from me! Don't fucking touch me you asshole!" Why the hell was Jacob Black in La Push. How did he find me?

"Bells, calm down," Leah said. "He is allowed to be here, actually, he needs to be here."

"No, he can't. He wasn't supposed to find me. He was supposed to stay away."

"Bell, I live here."

"Don't talk to me Jacob. I dealt with you for way to long. Leah, why is here allowed to be here?"

"BECAUSE THIS IS A MEETING FOR WEREWOLVES!" he yelled. He immediately looked like he regretted it, and it became silent inside of the house.

The man who had opened the door before said, "Well Jake, once again, you have just made my life ten times harder."

"I'm sorry Dad," Jake said.

"Well, all of you come inside. All three of you."

"No, I'm not going anywhere with him."

"Why Bella? Why won't you come inside Miss Swan?"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Your doctor just told us. He is inside too. But please answer my question, why won't you come inside Bella?"

"Because, Jacob, your son, ruined my life. He abuse me, sir, and he raped me, and I left him to live with Charlie. Hell, Mr. Black, that's right isn't it, I'm the reason he is in college."

"Firstly, Bella, Mr. Black is correct, but please call me Billy, and secondly, Jacob Black, get the hell inside this house. Bella, please come in, I promise that nobody will hurt you."

"Alright." I followed behind Leah, slowly, and made my way into the over-crowed living room. "Dr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised.

"Well, Bella, actually, I am going to tell you a little story. A story about werewolves and vampires. They exist. Actually, I am one, as is the rest of my family. And everyone else here either is or was a werewolf."

"I have to sit down. Are you telling the truth? Is this why Jacob said that this is something about werewolves?"

"Yes, Bella. You are taking this extremely well. Better than anybody else here did." Then, a boy, the handsome one, walked into the room with two girls, the pretty ones from the pavilion, walked into the room. Everything happened so quickly from there, I don't even remember what happened next.

Right now, all I know is pain. Such burning pain. I just want it to stop. I keep replaying that scene in my head. But mostly, I just see all of the hell that Jacob put my through.


	7. Reliving

_I am not Stephenie Meyer. Anything you recognize from her books, or anything else for that matter, I do not own. Sorry I haven't updated. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed._

_Punkin1249, this chapter will explain it all._

_And to everyone else, thank you for reviewing... :D_

**

* * *

**

THREE DAYS LATER IN BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ugh, why does my throat hurt?"

"Bella, Bella are you really awake this time?"

"Yes, but who are you?" Who is that? Oh my god, that is that handsome boy from before, but he looks so much clearer. Why?

"I, am Edward Cullen, and you are in my family's home."

"Cullen like the doctor?"

"Yes, he is my father, for all intensive purposes."

"Okay, but can you tell me what is going on, and why am I here?"

"In time, but first, we must go hunting. Well, you must go hunting. Everybody else is gone, and you can meet them when we get back, but we need to get you blood, so follow my lead." He jumped out of the window, and everything seemed so much more clear and loud. I jumped out after him and landed gracefully, on the ground. We ran at a speed that I didn't know possible to the forest, when I smelled something delicious.

"What smells good Edward?"

"Bears," he said, and he smiled.

* * *

_**OKAY SO THIS IS JUST LIKE A HUNTING SCENE, AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING IT, SO WE ARE SKIPPING AHEAD 5 HOURS, AND ARE NOW IN THE CULLEN HOUSE, AND EVERYONE HAD GATHERED. THEY HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED ALL ABOUT VAMPIRES, AND THE RULES, AND THEY HAVE DONE INTRODUCTIONS. THEY ARE GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY SHE IS A VAMPIRE. STILL HER POV**_

* * *

"Bella, do you remember when you were in La Push, and Edward, Rose, and Alice walked into the room?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but that is the last thing I remember."

"Well, that is because Jacob couldn't stand it anymore. He took out his aggression on you one last time, and he pretty much smashed your head in. You were going to die. But then, Edward bit you, just once, and very quickly, and the venom coursed through your veins."

"But, why don't I remember anything, and why did it hurt so badly and why the hell did I relive things that I didn't even know I remembered?"

"Well, it hurt because the venom hurts everybody and I don't know why you don't remember anything. Maybe because in your human life you blocked out everything, and it just intensified."

"That doesn't explain why I relived everything. Or why I felt everything I relived."

"You relived things because everyone goes through their worst memories when they change. For example, I saw my father practically disowning me, and Edward, would you like to tell her what you saw?" Wow, I hadn't even realized that Edward had walked in.

"Yes Carlisle. I saw my mother dying over and over again. And I saw them burying her."

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," I said quickly. "I didn't know."

"That is perfectly alright love." I vaguely registered him saying something after that, but my mind was to focused on the fact that he called me love.

"Wh-what?" I asked. Wow, I sounded stupid.

"I asked if you would like to share what you relived. But you really don't have too."

"No, it's fine. Hold on a minute, let me get my head around everything that has happened." Wow, so not only am I a vampire, but werewolves exist. And Jacob is a werewolf.

"Do you have any questions Bella?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Yes, about infinity of them."

"Well, how about you just ask us one."

"Alright," I agreed, "does the tooth fairy exist too?" They both started laughing, and I was afraid the house was going to fall down, it was so loud. "What, I was serious! You just told me that two 'mythical' creatures exist, and I am supposed to just sit here like my entire universe hasn't changed!"

"God no Bella. I beg your pardon. Please forgive me. I really didn't mean to imply that. It's just been so long since we have been able to share our story with somebody that we completely forgot what it was like to hear this story."

"Fine," I sulked. "But I am going to go upstairs, I need some time alone."

"That is completely understandable. Come back downstairs whenever you want. Feel free to have full run of the house," Carlisle said, soothingly.

* * *

~A few hours later~

* * *

**APOV**

"Edward, we are back!" I yelled at the top of my voice as I ran from my Porsche to the front door.

"Damn't Alice. I said to stay away for at least a week."

"I know that Eddie, but I had a vision that she woke up and that she needed some girl time. Also, don't worry that you acted like such a jackass, she will forgive you. No excuse me, I need to go meet my best friend."

"Alice," I growled, "she doesn't know you."

"Oh I know that you silly, but I can tell that we will be great friends."

"Fine. Just go."

"Yippee!" I yelled. "Jasper, come on, we have to go meet Bella!"

"Okay Alice." I felt some calmness pass over me. I hadn't even realized that I was nervous.

"Thanks Jazz."

"No problem, hey when are Rose and Emmett going to get home with Esme."

"Not until the house is finished."

"Okay, and when will that be?"

"Later on today," I said quickly, "now come on, we have to go meet her!" I ran up the stairs at a speed that would seem impossible to humans, and quite quick for vampires. I was just so excited!!!

"Bella," I squealed, as I pulled her door open. She screamed out of surprise.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alice, Edward's sister, and this is my husband, Jasper."

"It is very nice to meet you. Is Edward always insensitive?"

"Oh no. He is normally wonderful, but, he feels very connected to you. I think he loves you."

"Thanks Alice," he yelled sarcastically through the floor.

"No problem Eddie dear," I called back.

"Um, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Jazzy, whats up?"

"Alone," he said, pointedly.

"Please excuse me Bella," I said, and skipped out into the hallway.

"What?" I whisper-asked.

"It's just that she is feeling some immense pain emotionally, and it is getting hard to deal with. Would you please talk to her?" He whisper-answered me.

"Of course."

"And would you mind if I went downstairs, her pain is kind of hard to deal with, and my power doesn't seem to be working."

"Oh, it won't. Her power is that she can tune out other's powers, sort of like a force field/ shield kind of thing."

"Oh, you know, sometimes your power gets annoyingly smart." I smiled.

"I know, bye bye honey." I skipped back into my room.

"I'm back Bella." I looked into Edward's room, where she had been sitting, and saw her, on the bed, doubled over holding her stomach, gasping. "Oh my god, Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I j-j-just don't know how to handle it. I m-mean, I am a vampire, and my ex-boyfriend is a werewolf and he lives here and Edward hates me."

"Oh no he doesn't Bella. Edward loves you. And don't worry, I'm here. It will all be okay. We won't let Jacob hurt you. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know which part?"

"Both."

"Well, I know that Jacob won't hurt you because we won't let him. Soon you will meet Emmett, and Jacob will never be able to get around Emmett. And I know that Edward loves you because I just so happen to be psychic and I saw you too getting married."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You two will be so happy. I promise."

"Oh my god, Alice, what about Charlie? How do I tell him about this? I can't. What if I hurt him?"

"You can't tell Charlie. You actually won't be able to see him for a little while, but you can call him, and write him letters and emails, and stuff like that. But eventually, we have to leave. We can't say at any particular location for too long, because people would get suspicious. You see, vampires don't age."

"Um, okay. But not yet, right. I don't think I could lose him, I mean, I just got him."

"Now, do you want to tell me what images went through your head during your transformation?"

"I d-don't want to think about it! It's too hard."

"Bella, it helps," I said into her hair. I was now hugging her, and she was sitting on my lap.

"Okay. But you can't hate me once I tell you."

"Alright, I promise." I really did, I will never hate her. I don't even think it is possible for someone to hate a person that is this sweet.

"Okay, well, Jake used to rape me. Almost every single day. And he made me give him head, I almost choked, but why should he care, I mean, I only paid for his apartment and car and college. And he beat me whenever I did something he didn't like. He used his belt, or this can thing that I had after the accident. And my Dad pretty much disowned me. Well, I guess he was my step-dad. And he killed my mother."

"Oh my god, Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know."

"That's fine, I just don't like thinking about it."

* * *

Okay everybody, next chapter, Rose, Emmett, and Esme. Unless I get no reviews. I want to get to 40. I only need 5 reviews, and I don't think that is too much to ask. Especially because I am sick, and I am writing this even though my head is about to explode. And I know this chapter isn't very good, but I feel really bad that I haven't updated. I have been very depressed lately. I will probably update my other stories late this week or next week. Okay? I really am very sorry. :D Please review, even if you hated it.

-E


	8. Rose, it isn't you It's her

Okay everybody! I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I have been really busy, and then I had to bring up my Social Studies grade… Anyway, it's a long story, and one that I would prefer not having to tell. So, I promised Rose and Emmett, and that is what you are going to get.

**RPOV**

"Emmett, are you ready to go meet Bella?" I asked, not wanting him to say yes.

"Of course I am, silly, I'm positive that she'll be great!"

_Shit_. That is, like, the complete opposite of what I wanted him to say.

"Okay," I said grudgingly, "let's go upstairs. Alice said she was in Edward's room."

As we walked past Alice and Jasper's room, aside from hearing some sort of animalistic growl, and whispers just too low for me to hear, I felt a wave of calm and relief pass over me.

"Thanks Jasper," I said, in a normal human voice, knowing that he would hear me. I didn't hear anything in reply, except for more whispering, and it was growing louder, but I still couldn't catch whatever it was that he and Alice were talking about. Before I knew it, and albeit too soon, we reached the doors to Edward's room. I heard some muttering, and even a trip, so I barged through the door.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be super coordinated," said a brown-haired, chocolate-eyed girl that had apparently just tripped.

"Um, they are. But just like Carlisle says, every rule has an exception," Emmett replied, before saying, "hey, I'm Emmett, are you my new little sister?"

I smacked him on the back of his head.

"What, Rose?" he whined.

"Be polite, and don't make her feel bad just because she tripped. It happens to everybody, even vampires."

"Sorry Bella," he said, as he looked up at me with huge puppy-dog eyes. God, he can get anything he wants with those.

"It's fine, Emmett," she said, laughing. "And my mom used to say that too." Her expression suddenly altered dramatically, showing hurt and sadness.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked softly.

"My mom died. My stepdad killed her. Then my boyfriend beat me up and raped me. Hmm, I wonder what's wrong?" she muttered sarcastically, sounding very upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said contritely.

"Its fine," Bella said crossly. "Now, I want to talk to Alice about going shopping. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't know. I think she and Jasper were talking in their room."

"Okay, thanks." She got up and stalked out of the room. She stared at me for a full five seconds before shutting the door. And I thought _I _was the only one who could give a death glare that could kill. I felt like I was literally shrinking.

"Emmett, why does she hate me?" I sobbed, as he pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Oh honey, she doesn't hate you, nobody could hate you. Please just calm down. She is probably just tired, and I am sure that she needs to hunt."

"No, did you see the way she looked at me? She looked like she wanted to _kill_ me."

"Sh, sh, sh, Rose, baby, calm down please. Nothing's wrong; she had a question for Alice, that's all."

"Okay, if you're sure. I just don't want her to hate me, especially if I don't know the reason why."

"Don't worry, if she doesn't stop or give you a good enough reason, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks Em, but don't do anything that would make her feel uncomfortable."

"I won't. I promise, honey."

-----

Okay, so, I know this chapter was super duper short, but I am in the process of typing the next one. :D Please review. It doesn't take that long. Just go down to the button that says review and click and then type something that will help me write. :D Thanks

P.S. Attention… ahem important announcement!!! I OFFICIALLY HAVE THE GREATEST BETA READER EVER!!!! SilverAurora YAY so now you can all go and read her stuff and prepare to be amazed.. :D


	9. La Push? Volterra?

Okay, so this chapter is up so soon because of three things.

I am sick from school today, so I had time to write.

I haven't updated in so long and I felt bad.

I am on a sugar high from pumpkin bread.

**RPOV**

"Carlisle, she hates me. She really does!" I sobbed into Carlisle's arms.

"Oh Rosalie, nobody could ever hate you. I'm sure she is just overwhelmed."

"No, you should have seen her eyes. I know that look, the hardness that was there. That is hatred, and she only looked at me."

"How do you know that Rose? She was just turned into a vampire; give her some time to adjust."

"Because, I have given that look so many times. I walk around school, and I get that look from hundreds of girls every day, even though I haven't done anything to them." I really do. I am perfectly nice to them, hell; I haven't even talked to most of them. I know what to do, but it is drastic. I can't stand it when people hate me.

"Look, I'm going to go for a run. I'll probably go hunting."

Emmett immediately popped up from his slouch on the couch. "I'll go with you," he offered quickly.

"No, I really want to be alone right now." His face fell. "I love you Emmett, but I want to think about some things. I should be back soon."

With that I ran out of the door, but I could have sworn I heard him whisper, "I love you more." When I heard that, I almost turned around, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I knew what I had to do. I started running to La Push, with the complete intent of going across the barrier. As I slowed down, I saw several pairs of eyes in the darkness of the woods, and I saw one of them, Jacob, stand up on his hind legs. Wait, hind legs, that can't be right.

"Jacob, this is Rosalie. What's going on?" I heard barking, followed by several branches rustling, and then I saw Jacob come out of the woods, to stand just on his side of the border, parallel to me. He was just wearing shorts. I guess he was in wolf form before. I feel stupid that that hadn't occurred to me.

"What do you want, blood sucker?" He asked, bitterly.

"I want you to kill me," I said quickly, "just rip off all of my limbs, and then burn them. Scatter the ashes all over."

"NO!" he said. "I can't. I wish I could, but it would start a war. Your people would attack us. Alice probably has them all on their way. Could you please just leave now? Sam is away, and I am in charge. Leave," he ordered. Shit, I can't believe I forgot about Alice, And the family.

"Shit, sorry. Look, just give them this note please." I hastily scribbled on a small piece of wood that I had found with a stone. "Thanks Jacob." With that, I took off running.

~x~

When I got to the pacific, I dove into the water and swam. On the way west, I tried several new "dishes" and I found that octopus blood is no better than the octopus that people serve in salads. But, the turtle blood was certainly interesting.

When I got to Japan, I swiftly ran across the country, and only paused to run to the top of Mt. Fuji. There's no reason why I shouldn't have. It's not like I had a time schedule to keep to or anything. That just made it harder for the family to track me. I have to stop thinking of them as family though. The Cullens; no, the vampires. No, I will just say _them_. I will miss them too much if I say their names.

I ran my way across Russia, pausing to snack on a caribou or four, and across Eastern Europe and into Italy. I finally got to Volterra.

I went into the city, running among cars, so that I could run into the fortress of the Volturi. The sun glistened into the dark castle and I knew that I would have to be careful. I never wanted to expose vampires, so I should probably wait for the sun to go down. I carefully made my way through the over-crowed streets of Volterra, and as I did so, I had time to think. I thought about everything: Royce, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Bella, and especially Emmett. Oh Emmett, I didn't want to hurt you, but I guess this was the only way.

I slowly walked towards an old abandoned chapel which was centered in the middle of a graveyard. I pushed aside weeds and grime on some of the stones, and I saw the dates. The most recent was from 1678. The words read, _"Cornelius Cullen" _and the only other inscriptions were the date of birth as well as "_beloved pastor". _There was no mention of Carlisle at all. I looked into the church, and made my way to the room which must have been used to keep records.

Pastor Cullen. That must be Carlisle's father. I looked at the plaques on the wall, and one held records of all of the pastors. Cornelius was the last one. I saw a small inscription below his name, and it said Carlisle Cullen directly below his. How did that get there?

What the hell am I doing? So what if Bella didn't like me? That is no reason to go to Volterra and ask the guards to destroy me. I do not want to end up like Cornelius; alone and mildly hated by all around him; turned bitter because of the loss of his son. All of a sudden, I heard screaming come from the city. And voices; voices that I recognized. Emmett was here. Oh shit, he must have gotten my letter.

**EMPOV**—EMMETT POINT OF VIEW

I ran to the forest, following Rose's scent. Where the hell was she going? Her scent pretty much lingers at the treaty line, and starts again a few feet away. "Mongrels! What the fuck is going on here?"

"Whoa, whoa, bloodsucker, don't go putting your fangs where they don't belong," Jacob said.

"Where the hell is Rose and why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me something?" Emmett demanded furiously.

Jake ran his hand through his hair and gritted his teeth.

"Just read the damn letter. And don't blame me, I didn't do anything."

"Whatever. Just give me the fucking letter."

"Such a potty mouth vampy, tut tut. Well, here you go, knock yourself out," he said, tossing the envelope towards me. I grabbed it out of the air and ripped it open, beginning to read the crinkled piece of paper.

_Emmett,_

_You know the song "7 Things" by that annoying human Miley Cyrus? As much as I dislike her, she was right about one thing – the way I feel about you. Well, you make me love you, and I wish I didn't, because that would make what I am about to say so much easier. Firstly, always know that I love you, and I hope you forgive me, because I couldn't deal with knowing that you're going to hate me for eternity. I am going to Volterra. I'm sick and tired of people hating me without knowing me, sick of pretending it doesn't bother me, sick of only having my looks as my best attribute. So I guess I'm finally going to put an end to it. Don't blame Alice because this was a split second decision, and the same goes for Edward. Please don't try and find me. I love you._

_Rose_

"Damnit!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which is apparently pretty fucking loud. This bird got scared and while it was flying away it shitted on my head. I hate birds. I needed to get to Rosalie. Straight away. Before it was too late. Before I lost her forever.

I flew to Italy, because it would be slightly faster than running, as much I wanted to. I needed to get to Volterra faster than humanly (or vampirely) possible.

~x~

I searched hard for her, but I didn't find her until she came to me. I saw a flash of honey-gold out of the corner of my eye and whirled to find her racing towards me. I leapt for her and gathered her up into a huge hug, crushing her against me, unable to believe I had almost lost her.

"Emmett? Baby, what are you doing here?"

"I'm saving you. You can't do this, honey. I love you, and if Bella doesn't then she can just screw it." I love Bella like a baby sister, but Rose doesn't need to know that. She just knows that I support her one hundred per cent in everything she wants to do. Well, everything short of killing herself.

"Thanks, Emmett. I'm so glad you came after me.

"How could I not come after you, Rose? This life, this state of being – I can't do it without you. I need my angel by my side or I'll lose all my control and sanity."

"I'm sorry … I guess I didn't think about how it would affect everyone."

She was almost whispering, and I could see the regret in her eyes – a rare emotion for Rosalie.

"I forgive, you, baby. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, and I kissed her strongly to reassure myself that she was still alive and that I still had her with me. She broke away from me eventually with a soft sigh.

"I have something to show you."

"No problem," I replied, and Rose led me to this amazing little graveyard, and after she showed me Cornelius Cullen's grave we decided to show it to Carlisle. It seems like Cornelius here was closer to vampires than he ever could have thought. It's a shame that Carlisle never saw him before he died.

"On the contrary, Emmett, I did," Carlisle's voice came out of the shadows. Damn that boy … well, man … is quiet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't realize that you were here," I said quickly, wrapping my arms around Rose, still slightly unconvinced that she was still here with me.

"Don't worry. I've actually been following you since you headed towards La Push, Emmett. I'm very proud of both of you, but Rose, I think we need to talk about this extreme self-destructiveness."

"Of course, Carlisle. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again – I'm going to try this crazy system of thinking before I act."

Carlisle and I both laughed.

"Now, what were you saying about you seeing your father?"

"I heard he was getting sick, and in 1674 I visited him. His only words to me were, 'you were supposed to be dead. Get out! I will not tolerate ghosts,' and before he went to get his garlic or whatever he was planning on using I said 'Goodbye, father. I'm sorry for everything. I love you.' Then I ran out of the house as quickly as possible."

"So, how come grave says just pastor? What about your mother?" Damn Rose was in a brave mood.

"My mother died in childbirth. That is the reason I became a doctor. I wanted to prevent as many needless deaths as possible."

"So the thousands of people you have helped owe it all to your mom? What was her name?"

"Her name was Rachel. But that is enough story-telling for today. Let's go home."

I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around Rose, pulling her alongside me. "Let's go home," I whispered into her ear, and she smiled, her face almost radiant with a relief and joy that I'm sure was mirrored in my own.

_My angel. My perfect, amazing angel. _

~x~

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT SILVERAURORA'S STUFF!!!! SHE IS THE BEST BETA READER EVER!!!!! ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES ARE MINE… CUZ SHE MAKES ABSOLUTLY NONE!!!! PS I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS. I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER, I WISH I WAS, BUT I'M NOT!!!! :( DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!BTW ELLIE IS THE BEST EVER AND EVERYTHING GOOD IN MY STORIES IS HER WORK. ALSO GO READ HER STUFF BECAUSE ITS LIKE TEN THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN MINE :D READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D**

_**Hey, Em, leave this one in for me, 'kay? Attention readers! Ellie (SilverAurora) here. I just want you to know that after the fantabulous job Em has done on this chapter you better review or I'll hunt you down and kill you with a rusty spork. But cookies for all reviewers! *holds out plate of cookies***_


	10. I Officially Apologize

Okay, hi everybody. Firstly, may I please say that I am sorry that I haven't updated. I am sorry that I haven't updated. My life has been crazily hectic and I have had the world's worst case of writer's block. Seriously it should have a spot in Ripley's Believe it or Not or the World Record Books or something like that; maybe the Writing Hall of Fame.

None of my stories are going to be updated for probably another month. That isn't a promise, but you see, I am moving and I don't know when our computer will be working again.

Any ideas for "I Won't Forget", "Birthdays Suck", or "Love at First Sight" would be greatly appreciated, and I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience. I will try to update soon, at least for one story, but no promises. So review or PM me with any ideas. Let's try to break 50 reviews for Birthdays, okay?

Luv,

Em aka HORSELUVR620


	11. Similar Stories, Who Knew?

AN okay, hello my lovely readers and lovelier reviewers. I am finally updating. YIPPIE… Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Let's try to get to 60 reviews. I know, I'm setting the bar high, but I believe in you. HAHA. I sound like I'm leading an AA meeting… Ok well let's get started.

**BPOV**

Oh my god! What have I done? Carlisle was just in here asking me questions and then Alice came in and whispered in his ear and he ran off at an amazingly fast pace; one that I didn't even reach when I went hunting. What happened? Is everyone okay? Damn. Nobody is telling me anything.

"Edward, what's going on? Why did Carlisle leave like that? And where did Rose and Emmett go?"

"Bella, I need you to listen to me. None of this is your fault. I know it feels like it, but really, nothing is."

"What the hell? I really even know what anybody is talking about!"

"Okay, um… how do I put this? Rosalie thought that you didn't like her so she ran to the Volturi. Do you remember who they are?"

_~FLASHBACK~_

_"Bella, there are some rules to being a vampire. They are made by a group of vampires called the 'Volturi' and they are basically the rulers, the presidential cabinet, the parliament of the vampire world. You don't anger them unless you want to die."_

_"Okay, so I'm guessing the rules are along these lines: no drinking human blood, don't go out in the sun, don't do anything suspicious."_

_"Well, actually, you got most of them. Mainly, you can't do anything to jeopardize the nature of the vampire race. Nothing that would make humans suspicious of us. Okay?"_

_"Yeah…" _

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

"Yes Edward, but why did she going to them?"

"Because, she was planning to ask them to destroy her."

"B-b-because of me?" I asked. Why would she do that? I'm just Bella: meek, mild, unimportant, and utterly insignificant in the world. Especially to someone like _Rosalie_.

"Yes, but it isn't your fault. You have to understand Rosalie. Her entire life, mortal and vampire, everybody has loved her, worshipped the ground she walks on. You didn't, and she doesn't really know how to handle that type of rejection."

"Oh my god."

"Bella, would you tell me why you find her so amazingly unbearable?"

"I don't think she is awful, it's just, when she yelled at Em. I-it reminded me of h-hi-him. When he hurt me, and yelled at me, and beat me. She can't do that to him. He is so sweet and gentle, like a big teddy bear, and it just kinda hit a nerve, I guess."

"Bella, has anybody told you Rosalie's story?"

"Um, no… why?"

"Bella, Rose was hurt, the same way you were. But it ruined her. Her entire life was damned either way. Whether she became a vampire or not, her life was set for disaster."

"I don't understand."

"Hush Bella, let me finish talking." I decided that was reasonable enough, so I lowered my head just a bit as if I was personally responsible for giving him permission to speak. That was really stupid of me. "As I was saying… her fiancé, Royce King, was really drunk. He hurt her in the same ways that the mutt hurt you. Except that she could never go home. In those days, it was the woman's fault, no matter what happened. She would have been shunned."

I gasped in horror, "So what happened?"

"Carlisle smelled her blood and went to her. He turned her into a vampire."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, I hear more than just what she decided to tell the family. I felt every memory, because I could see it. I felt the pain she went through. I heard into her mind, and I heard every detail. It isn't my place to share all of the details, but I thought that I should at least share with you the main points in the story. It's her story."

"Why did she act so offended though? I still don't understand why she went to Italy. Why would she want to die because of me? Why would she want to give everything up?"

"Because, she knows what you went through. You two are probably the only two that know exactly what it's like, and you wouldn't even talk to her." All of a sudden, we heard running, and then Alice stuck her pixie-like body into my room.

"Oh Bella! I think we need to talk," she said, with an air of huge depression.

"What's wrong, Alice?" The look on her face was scaring me. It was as if there was no hope left in the world.

"It's just…it's Charlie, Bella…"

**AND THAT'S WHERE THE CHAPTER STOPS!!! MWAH HA HA HA I'M PURE EVIL. Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a super long time, but that's what moving does to a person. Also, I took 2 of my stories off. If you don't know which ones I'm talking about, it doesn't matter. That was just a message to all of those readers. Please review! Also, go read SilverAurora's stuff. She has great work, and she is an amazing beta!!! My personal favorite of her stories is Valparaiso. :D Thanks**

_Small note from SilverAurora: it's not ALL Em's fault this is late, I am to blame for not sending it back quickly enough too! But now review! And ignore what she says about me, it's only because I don't get paid and she feels bad ;D Love ya Em!_

**DON'T LISTEN TO HER!!! THE LATENESS IS COMPLETELY MY FAULT AND I WILL NOT ACCEPT HER TAKING THE BLAME. ALSO, SORRY FOR USING THIS AS MY PERSONAL MESSAGE BOARD TO HER. AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! :D **


	12. Gone

"Bella, Charlie is dead. I'm sorry. They just found him." I felt my entire world come crashing down as she said those words. She might have said more, but I stopped listening, stopped caring after those three crucial words. _Charlie is dead. Charlie is dead. Charlie is dead._ Those words loomed over me, as a black cloud blanketed my life. It was over … the constant in my crazy life; my boring, sports-obsessed, worry-guts father was gone. And what made it worse was that he hadn't just slipped away – he'd been torn from life, taken when he still had so many years to go.

I vaguely heard Edward asking the questions that I suppose are normal such as, "How, Alice, how did it happen?" and "who?" I also heard her replies as I stood shaking, my eyes feeling as though they were filling with tears I could never cry. Her quiet answers consisted of whispered replies, but I eventually understood the word **vampire. ** All of a sudden, I was paying attention again.

"Vampire. Who?" I asked. Demanded, really. I didn't know I could sound so harsh. It was like in movies in the interrogation room when they ask the murderers who killed them, and the murderers say stuff like, "it wasn't me" and "I don't know" even though everybody knows it's a total lie.

"Bella, be calm. It was the Volturi. Jane, to be more specific. They think he knew too much. But there was another scent too. One that I only remember from that nomadic group. I believe his name was James."

Okay everybody. I know that I haven't updated in a really long time. And I know that this was short. But I needed to get something out. Please review this with ideas on how to continue the story. BTW thanks to SilverAurora!! She is the best beta ever!!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

There is a poll on my page. Please go to it. The more I get for it, the faster I will update Birthdayssssssss :D so go vote


	14. Ending, Maybe

Okay everybody!!! This story will be officially taken off fanfic tomorrow, August 30th at night. Nightime for me. If you want to take over this story, please let me know, and soon!!! Sorry to everybody who really liked the story, its just that certain things have happened in my life that make it impossible for me to write a story of bdays' nature. Sorry. I will be alerting my beta, SilverAurora, and once again, read her stuff!!! You will love it :D


End file.
